Coming Out of the Dark Post IWTB
by RosarioN
Summary: So what happened after the end of IWTB....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything pertaining to The X-Files

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything pertaining to The X-Files_

**Coming Out Of the Dark**

The FBI kept their promise. As agreed, in return for his help in the case, they dropped the charges against Mulder. He was free to return to society, just so long as he didn't run for office, participate in a reality tv-show or generally commit any other kind of act that would draw large scale public attention to him. Mulder asked if this included posting videos of himself expressing his views on alien life forms on YouTube. We beat hasty retreat before the Deputy Director could change his mind.

Mulder in turn, kept his promise to me, about "escaping the darkness", for a little while at least. Christian needed 3 surgeries, with a six week rest between each procedure. So after the first surgery was completed successfully, we allowed ourselves the luxury of a holiday. I say "we", though in reality, in something akin to our old x-files days, I received a phone call at work from Mulder, asking if I had put in my request for a 2 – week leave. I said yes, to which Mulder replied "Good" and promptly hung up on me. When I returned home that evening, I found 2 suitcases by the front door, and an excitable Mulder telling me to "get changed Scully, we're leaving in 15 minutes!". I sensed there was no point in asking him to explain, so simply did as I was told, figuring that I would find out soon enough. I got to the airport to find he had booked us on a 2 week holiday to the Caribbean. "See Scully, plenty of sunshine, no more darkness, " he beamed. Sometimes I guess it is worth paying out all that money for super speedy broadband.

The holiday was long overdue, and even if I do say so myself, well deserved. Plenty of sun, sea, sand, and ..well..you can guess the rest. I managed to not burn myself and even changed my skin tone from Ghost White to Creamy White, which for me constitutes a sun tan. Mulder, took to going for an early morning swim each day, and in an effort to prove his manly prowess outside of the bedroom, even hired a boat and rowed us out to one of the smaller Islands.

We returned relaxed and happy. We discussed briefly about moving slightly closer to civilisation, but in truth we had both fallen in love with our rickety old house, it was much more of a home to us than our apartments ever were. I went back to work, Mulder began to look for a job, and the cynic in me started to wonder how long it would be before something came along to upset the fairly harmonious applecart.

We had been back about 3 weeks when it happened. I should have seen something coming. I came home from work one evening to find a quiet Mulder, which given my vast experience, is never good sign. When I asked how his day went, he was particularly vague. I should have picked up on this, but I had been in and out of meetings discussing Christians next surgery all day, and I was too tired to probe. The following morning saw the appearance of Fidgety Mulder, which again, should have set off my internal alarm bells, but in the spirit of fresh starts, and knowing that Mulder would not be so stupid as to go chasing Alien conspiracies after all that has happened, I chose to ignore it. I suppose that's why , when I received a voicemail at 5pm that afternoon telling me "not to worry, but I won't be home this evening, can't explain", I realised it was partly my own fault that I was on the receiving end of a Mulder Ditch.

To say I was angry was an understatement, and it's a very good job I no longer have a licence to carry a gun. I spent a sleepless night, plotting all the different ways in which I could rip Mulder a new one on his return, and praying that he was safe, wherever his miserable ass might have been.

Fortunately for me, I had designated the following morning as "admin time", so after a couple of hours brooding in my office, I was more or less fit to communicate with other human beings by the time it came to do my rounds.

I was stood in the children's ward, about half-way down the room, finishing up talking to Christian and his parents, when I heard the sound of an impending ruckus in the hallway, that is, someone or something crashing into cart and sending what sounded like a load of bed pans flying, and the double doors to the ward banging open.

I turned, as did most of the patients on the ward to look at the source of the noise, to find a slightly out of breath Mulder at the top of the room. Giving him a split second once over, I breathed an internal sigh of relief that he seemed fine. However, distracted, by Mulders appearance, I had failed to notice the person running towards me. It was only when I caught a blur in my peripheral vision and then felt a small blow as someone collided with me and 2 arms wrapped around my waist, that the rest of the world came into focus.

I looked down to find a mop of curly red hair and a set of very familiar blue eyes staring back at me.

"MOMMY!" the boy practically screamed in excitement, oblivious to the fact that the eyes of the room are now on him "It really is YOU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mommy?" the little voice repeated "It's me". So help, me if the child didn't sound like a high pitched version of, Mulder, not dissimilar to the time Mulder swallowed helium after losing a bet with the Gunmen.

The child's face was a masculine version of my own, on a skinny long limbed mini Mulder body. He looked at me, his smile dimming slightly at the lack of verbal response he had received from me.

I felt the blood rush to my ears, it was as if my brain function was slowly beginning to shut down, unwilling to comprehend what I was seeing or hearing. I reached behind me and grasped the head board of the empty bed next to Christian, to steady myself. _"I will not faint" _ I told myself strongly, _you are not the heroine in a 19__th__ century romance novel. You do not pass out due to being "over come" by emotion._

In the 10 seconds or so that had elapsed since this whole thing had begun, Mulder had managed to reach my side. Casting a quick sideways glance at me, he knelt down so that he was eye level with the boy.

"Hey buddy" he began, taking the child's small pale hands in his own large tanned ones. "Do you remember what I said in the car?"

The boy appeared to be lost in thought for moment "..that Mommy didn't know that we were coming, so she might be very surprised?"

"Yes, that's right"

"But Daddy .." The boy continued in an overly loud stage whisper, which, if it were under other circumstances, would have been very amusing "..surprises make you happy, and Mommy doesn't look very happy.."

This remark propelled my motor neurones back into action "I..ugh.." stepping forward, I let go of the bed post, and turned to Christian and his parents, who had been watching the little scene play out. "Do..you ..mind..if…" I asked, leaving them to fill in the . "_we continue this meeting tomorrow..?"_ part for me.

"Sure sure" they quickly agreed, they and probably the rest of the room were dying with curiosity to find out what was going on. After all, I had revealed very few details about my private life to anyone at the hospital, most people had assumed that I was childless and single, or a lesbian, according to some of the more less complimentary rumours, started by one of the EMT's who tried to hit on me at a Charity dinner one year.

Turning back, Mulder had scooped the boy up into his arms. The pair of them were now looking at me intently, I saw a slight Mulder Panic Face appear.

"Mommy is happy" I tell the child, taking his hand in mine, smiling. The word, mommy feels as if it is echoing throughout the room, so long it has been since it was last used in reference to me. "but Mommy needs to talk to Daddy" I continue, fixing Mulder with a look that says _"you better have answers to my questions mister or your butt will be in a sling for the next year"._

"Why don't we go some place quieter" Mulder replies, placing his free hand on my back and guiding me to the top of the room and out into the hallway that leads to my office.

I know deep down this child is William. I need it to be William. It _has_ to be William. But, I can't help thinking, what if he isn't?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fortunately for me, I have a small area in my office which is designated for keeping children entertained while I discuss more serious matters with their parents, such is the nature of my work. With the boy convinced to engage in some colouring, Mulder and I take our positions on either side of my desk. For the briefest of moments I have a flash back to our FBI days, only this time the desk actually belongs to me.

"Well?" I ask, signalling that Mulder should make with the explanations .

"It's William," he begins, a barely concealed smile appearing on his face. "_Our _William" he clarifies, which may have been amusing were it not for the fact that the nature of the world that we used to inhabit was such that the appearance of another Emily, would not have been so unlikely.

Outwardly my countenance may have remained the same, but inwardly the butterflies in my stomach calmed upon hearing this information . I nod for him to carry on, to explain how a child I had given up for adoption was now sat less than 10 metres away.

"I got a phone call 2 days ago" he continues " it was Skinner"

"_Skinner!"_ I exclaim, "what did he ? how did he?.."

"Scully…" he admonishes me for interrupting

"Skinner called, he had received a phone call of us own, and wanted to talk"

" to _you_ or to us?"

Mulder fidgets in his chair "he didn't say _who_ specifically.."

"So you decided to take it upon yourself to go and meet him, and tell me about it later"

"Scully….." he almost whines " You had so much on your plate at the moment"

"Mulder, you _ditched_ me"

"Scully please let me just explain" he nods over his shoulder to William. " I admit I wilfully omitted to recount certain events and plans, because I didn't want you to worry. I was going to go meet with Skinner, find out what he wanted, and then tell you. In fairness, I had no idea it would be something like this"

Interpreting my silence as a sign that I am listening intently, he carries on " I met with Skinner yesterday morning. He told me that an informant had contacted him, to say that he had William in his care, and it was in the child's best interests that Skinner call us right away."

"But how…?"

"I'm coming to that. It turns out that the Skinman himself is not above participating in campaigns of misinformation. William Van de Kemp, as he was known, was reported missing on November 23rd 2002, apparently kidnapped from his bedroom during the night. An extensive man hunt of the area yielded no results, and it was eventually presumed that he had died. Skinner suspected that they may have been more to it than that, but he didn't have the resources to investigate further. Given that we were on the run, and not in contact with our friendly FBI buddies, he decided it was best not to tell us."

Mulder reaches out and holds my hand across the desk.

"So, when he received the call, Skinner wasn't too surprised to hear that William was alive. We agreed to meet the informant. It was about a 5 hour drive away from D.C. When we got there, we were taken into this underground bunker. Half of it was done out at what looked to be like labs, and the other half looked like this weird subterranean family home. In one of the rooms we found Will. It was clearly his bedroom, and Scully, on the walls there were different photos of us."

"us?"

"I don't know how or where he had got them from, but there were photos of you as a child, photos of you from our x-file years, photos of me as a kid, photos of the pair of us from the L.A premeire of that godawful film, screencaps from that Cops episode, blown up photos from newspapers….and when we walked in the room, he turned round and saw me, and he called me Daddy" Mulder tries to keep his voice level, but it is obvious he was deeply moved by this.

"So I said to him 'you know who I am?' and he said ' of course I do'. We took William out of there, and I was fully intending on taking him home, and then calling you, but he kept asking where you were and when he could meet you. When I told him that you were at work, he asked if we could come to the hospital, and I said no, but then his little face Scully, he looked so disappointed…"

I smile. Somehow, back when I was pregnant and allowed myself to indulge in such flights of fantasy, day dreaming about the 3 of us being a family, I always knew that Mulder would be the push over parent. Of course in reality, we never had the opportunity to test that theory, until now…

"..So I decided to bring him here, planning on trying to catch you in your office or some place. I specifically told him to stay with me at all times, but then we got here, and the desk clerk said that you were on the Childrens Ward, and he just saw the signs and ran off by himself, leaving me behind to try and catch him up.."

Again I can't help but smile at Mulder getting a taste of what it is like to be on the receiving end of a ditch.

"…and he ran into the ward before I could stop him."

"but Mulder, you still haven't explained why he was taken, and why now suddenly he was returned to us, or how he knows about us"

"I know, I was getting to that.."

"Look what I drew.." bored with his own company, William comes over, waving his picture in front of him. It is a crayola family portrait. There are 2 smaller people who look as if they are on fire, with bright orange flames shooting out of their heads, I realise this is supposed to be William and myself with our red hair. Mulder, a study in black , grey and brown , looks like a cross between the grim reaper and the BFG. I suddenly get an urge to start decorating our fridge with such displays of art.

"That's lovely sweetie" I say, and take him into my arms for our first proper hug. I still can't quite believe that this child is mine, the boy I was never going to be able to see grow up.

"Can we go now?" he mumbles into my hair "It's boring here"

"Yeah Buddy, I think perhaps we should" Mulder stands up, casting me a glance that says "we'll continue this later."

I rise, and gather my papers and coat. "How about we go get some dinner?" I suggest, hunger pangs beginning to gather now that the nerves in my stomach have stopped. "Then Daddy and I can talk…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

We stop off at a diner, which is halfway between the hospital and our house, it is the last mark of civilisation before the country roads begin. Will is excited about having a proper cheese burger, apparently he was never allowed to eat such things where he was before. Mulder and I are not about to deny him something as simple as this at this stage, and he hoovers it up in record time while we pick away at club sandwiches.

He thinks the gates to our house are "cool" though electric ones would have been "cooler". I worry briefly that he may think we have a gated property because we are rich, and don't want him to be disappointed that we aren't and that the gates are an attempt at a security device, one more hurdle for any would be attackers to overcome. Fortunately common sense kicks in and I realise that Will is yet to turn 7, and doesn't generally analyse reasons why people have gates to their houses.

We put him to bed in our room. Obstinates choice really, there are 3 bedrooms in the house, one is my office, one is full of junk that we have yet to sort out, and the last one is ours. Mulder and I grab blankets and sleeping bags and make a nest on the sofa.

"Pinch me" he says, when we have settled in, "I think I may have just dreamt the last 48 hours".

I pinch him, a little harder than necessary, "That's for ditching me" I tell him, then I lean over and give him a peck on the lips "and that's for bringing William back".

"hmmm Dr Scully, did these sleeping bags come down in the last storm?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Mulder" I say firmly "you still owe me an explanation"

He sighs, and raises himself up on one arm and begins to speak. " The informant worked for a group who were fighting against the consortium. They weren't surprised that there had been an attempt on William's life, but they were shocked that there had been so many in such a short period of time, especially given that I was not with you. When they learnt that you had given him up for adoption for his protection, they became concerned. Concerned for you and how you would cope, concerned for me, and what kind of actions I might take once I learnt the news, and most of all, concerned that William would be no safer with adopted parents than with you or I. Adoption records are sealed to the public, but you and I both know what kind of technology these people have access to, it would take hardly anytime for the consortium and other "enemy" groups to locate him. Which is exactly what this group did, they waited until the initial "fuss" had died down, and snatched William, with the aim of returning him to us, as soon as the danger had died down and we were all able to be together. This was to be our reward for our years spent fighting against the consortium. Of course when they initially made the plan they had no idea that we would end up on the run. However they continued, as they figured it would be much easier to remove William from his adopted parents while he was still a baby, and not likely to remember them, than waiting until he was older. I don't think they realised that we would be "fugitives" as long as we were. Of course when we went to help on the case, and I came back under the radar again, they decided that the time was right to return him."

"So where has he been all this time?"

"In the safe house where I found him, living with 3 members of this resistance group. He had a nanny when he was younger, has been home schooled, and evidently taught all about us. He told me he always wanted parents, which is why he couldn't wait to meet us."

"Was he happy?" I ask, though I am afraid of the answer.

"You'll have to ask him, but he seemed content enough, physically he was well looked after, there were plenty of books and toys in his room, and clothes"

"which I don't suppose you brought with you?"

"No, I didn't think, the guy handed William over to me, and all I could think about was getting the hell out of there as fast as I could."

"and that's it? They aren't going to come after him or anything? Everyone is going to leave us alone?"

" I believe so."

"I want to do some blood tests tomorrow"

"_Scully_, it's William, why can't you believe that?"

"I do believe it's William, I just want to make sure he is healthy, that nothing has been done to him."

"Fine, okay, if it will make you feel better"

"good"

"So, do you fancy snuggling?"

"I don't know, I don't think this sofa can take it……"

* * *

The following morning we take William back to the hospital. It means I can run the blood tests, speak briefly to Christians parents, and put plans into place for taking some time off.

He doesn't complain about the blood being drawn, mainly because Mulder has bribed him by saying that we will go for milkshakes later. I remind myself to have words with Mulder about how often bribery should be used.

While we wait for the results Mulder takes him outside to shoot some hoops, and I go speak to Christains parents.

I apologise for leaving them in the lurch yesterday. Christian's mother assures me it is fine.

"We didn't know you had a child" she says, "I'm sorry I made that comment about if you were a mother you'd understand."

"It's fine" I tell her "I prefer to keep things private. However, there is one thing I would like to share."

They look at me expectantly. "My daughter died when she was 3 years old.". They look dumbfounded, I can't blame them, as in their eyes I have suddenly gone from no family to having 2 children.

"She had a rare disease, and it was decided that she should not continue with the experimental treatment that she had been receiving. If I could have changed things, and found a cure, then I would have. What I want to say, is that although these procedures seem risky, please keep with it, the outcome may have a profound impact on his quality of life."

They are silent , trying to absorb everything I have just said. Finally, Christians mother exchanges a look with Christians father. He nods, and she turns back to me,

"We trust you Dr Scully, we'll abide by whatever procedures you decide are best."

I thank them, and hurry back to my office to wait for Mulder and William to finish their game. Williams test results are on my desk. To my immense relief everything seems normal. Whoever these people were, they did look after him. I hear the door click and call out "Well Mulder did he cream you?" only to find myself face to face with Fr Ybarra not Mulder.

"Dr Scully" he sit's down uninvited in the chair opposite. "News has reached me that you have requested yet more holiday time."

"I have" I reply through gritted teeth.

"Can I ask if this has anything to do with the sudden appearance of your husband and son?"

"You can ask, it doesn't mean I'll answer"

"_Dr Scully_"

"Firstly, not that it is any of your business, I am not married." I pause, allowing him time to digest that little nugget of information, challenging him to say anything.

"Secondly, yes, I would like to spend some time with my son, he has been…._away_…..and now he is back. You will be receiving my request for a part-time schedule shortly. Until then, I would like to take a 2-week leave of absence. I believe I have enough holiday time accrued."

"What about Christian's surgery?"

"I will of course conduct Christians surgery, but I will be unavailable for any other work".

"Will you indeed. I must say Dr Scully, this is highly irregular and very inconsiderate of you. I thought you were much more reliable than this. This is a small hospital, we could do with more staff not less "

"I think it is time you left Fr Ybarra." I put my pen down on the desk with a clunk before I am tempted to ram it into his neck.

" Sculleeeee" Mulder and Will chose that moment to barrel through the door. "Are you ready to leave………." Mulder stops when he sees Father Ybarra. "You must be Father Ybarra" Mulder extends a hand "I've heard a lot about you."

"Funny, as I have heard nothing about you. You are the _boyfriend_?" It's amazing how much distain can be fitted into one word.

Mulder's hackles rise "Actually I prefer the terms 'significant other' or 'live-in-lover'" he turns me, sensing that there is something not quite right. "Is there a problem here?"

Meanwhile, Will's eyes are following us all back and forth like a tennis match.

"Father Ybarra is not entirely in agreement over my proposal to cut back my hours"

"Dr Scully may wish to consider doing anything hasty if she wishes to retain her employment in this hospital….all I am asking is.."

"Excuse me" Mulder cut's in, his voice forceful, not shouting, but commanding the attention of the room. "Since this is the day for revelations and imparting new information, may I take the time to tell you something. Dr Scully and I, are former FBI agents. We were based in headquarters in Washington for many many years. Consequently we have some friends in very high places, who would not be afraid to step in, in the event that Dr Scully was unfairly treated."

Father Ybarra scans Mulders face for any sign that he may be joking. When he finds none he clears his throat and stands up. "Dr Scully, make sure the appropriate paperwork is filed on time." He leaves with a backwards glance.

"Mulder…" I drawl, coming round the desk to stand with him and Will "friends in high places?"

He shrugs, " I dunno Scully, Skinner can be scary when he wants to be."

I ruffle Will's hair. "come on, I tell them let's get out of here." I take my "boys" hands, and we walk out towards the car. Will runs ahead of us

"Scully" Mulder leans in close "Those tests…"

"Came back fine. He's a perfectly healthy little boy"

"hmmmm" he sighs "how about a rain check on those sleeping bags?".

* * *

This is the point where I want to say that we walked off into the sunset, got married, had twins, a dog, a pony and a white picket fence. We loved William and he loved us, but that's not to say it didn't take us all a while to adjust to our new roles, and living life as a family. There were tantrums and tears before bedtime, on everyone's part, but we got there in the end. Mulder and I decided long ago that we didn't need rings and an official peace of paper to justify our relationship, and after Queequeg I couldn't face another dog, so Will had to make do with a rabbit and a tortoise instead. Mulder began contributing to various scientific journals on the paranormal, and I cut my hours at the hospital down to 3 days a week, neither of us worked weekends, and the only travel we did was on holidays. As for the picket fence, well…let's just say I found much more mutually _pleasurable_ things for Mulder to do with his spare time.

The End


End file.
